Wounded
by Queen of Orb
Summary: Seven years have passed since Cagalli Hibiki went abroad to study. What had happened in those years that led her to change so much? And most of all, who is the father of the boy she took with her back home? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my second fanfic. This story just came popping up my head randomly and let's just say it may be worth to write it. The title is sooo cliché, I know, I'll change it once I think of another title. It isn't carefully planned out like my first fic which has a complicated plot (I think). This is umm light-hearted, I guess, not as detailed as 'Iron Heart'. I'm tired of all the seriousness and evil plots I've been planning so I present to you this mild story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**WOUNDED**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Cagalli stared at the small window beside her seat. It overlooked the city she had left seven years ago. She smiled down at the busy city and looked over her right where a little boy is seated and sighed.

"Ladies and gentlemen please put on your seatbelts for we will be landing in just a few moments." The captain's voice came pleasantly through the speakers of the plane they were in. All the passengers did just what they were instructed.

Cagalli pursed her lips, feeling nervous. '_How will my brother react?' _

The boy beside her looked up to her, his brows creased in worry, "Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Cagalli looked down and smiled reassuringly. "Mommy's fine baby, I'm just quite excited to see your uncle" she lied.

At the mention of his 'uncle', the boy's eyes lit up with hope and excitement and he said quickly, "Do you think uncle Kira will like me mommy?"

"Ade, who doesn't like you? Everybody likes you!" she ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Wah! I'm so excited!"

Half an hour passed and they were now sitting in the arrivals section of the airport with their luggage. Cagalli was waiting for Kira to pick them up—which was fine with her because she needed more time to gather her wits before she could surprise him or kill him with her news.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dearka Elsman barged in to Yzak Joule's office without knocking. Without looking at his silver-haired friend who was ticked off by the sudden interruption he said grinning, "Hey pal! Guess what?"

"You're happy because you got laid. Now get out before I kick your ass out of my office."

"Not that. Milly would probably kill me if I slept with other girls" he said, sitting on one of the chair in front of Yzak's desk.

"Would it hurt to share your story of being a celibate for the past two weeks to someone else? Can't you see, I AM BUSY?!" Yzak shouted.

"This is interesting you know."

"What then?" Yzak sighed, although his tone revealed disinterest. He was still looking over a document on his computer instead of looking at the blonde.

"Cagalli is back."

Well that surely got his attention as he looked at the grinning blonde. "Say what?"

"Cagalli Hibiki…the spitfire from high school"

"Cagalli Hibiki, the tomboy, Kira Hibiki's twin?"

"Yup, been a while huh? Seven years…" he looked over Yzak's face and added, "the girl who beat ya real good in wrestling…tsk tsk"

"YEAH? Well who came crying to the men's locker room because some girl he likes apparently was head over heels in love with Cagalli Hibiki? HUH?"

"HEY!" Dearka whined defensively. "Man that still hurts my ego you know! You don't have to rub it in!"

Yzak responded with a smug look on his face. It was true though. It injured his humongous pride to be taken down by Athrun Zala every time. It had angered him to only be second to Kira Hibiki in a subject he was best at during high school when they had shared the same class. What more to be defeated by a bloody girl in a wrestling match where he was supposed to have all the advantage.

Well, in the case of Dearka…let's just say both the male and female population back in high school fantasized the tomboy. Yep, you heard that right. The temperatures of the girls would rise every time Dearka would pass with his signature grin but he had never surpassed Cagalli's popularity. The headstrong blonde's locker would even bulge from all the love letters from both hopeful girls and boys that idolized her. There was one time when he was hitting on this very cute girl only to be dumped because said girl had gone lesbian for Cagalli, the latter ignoring her as she always did everyone proclaiming their love towards her. That hurt his male pride. VERY MUCH.

"Mm" Yzak drawled silently "…so that why _he's_ been so silent lately."

"Yeah, I was surprised to catch _him_ not paying attention during the board meeting at 10 today. _He_ was always checking his wrist watch" Dearka said. "I didn't see Kira in there so I checked up on him. His secretary told me that he was taking a day off to fetch his sister from the airport."

"Ah yeah. I noticed Hibiki was absent too."

"I wonder why_ he_ didn't come with him. The three of them were childhood buddies right?"

"Well I don't really care. If you've got nothing to say anymore then bug off. I've got work to do and so are you. Move it Elsman!"

"Sheesh…you're such a dick Yzak." He pouted.

"Disgusting creature! Get out!" Yzak snapped. Dearka laughed while exiting Yzak's glass door.

When Dearka was finally out of sight, Yzak sighed and looked up at the ceiling. '_What will you do now _idiot_?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kira was late.

He was supposed to be at the airport ten minutes ago but there had to be just a damn accident in the middle of a busy highway! He could have been in the airport an hour ago if it hadn't been for some drunk who was so stupid to drive home. And it's still one in the afternoon for Christ's sake! How can someone be already drunk so early?!

Cagalli's plane had landed ten minutes ago according to her flight and he was late! '_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Move!' _he mentally cursed. It had been seven bloody long years since he saw his twin in the flesh and right now all he wants is for God to clear the bloody highway for him to pass.

After a while, to which he thought was forever, the cars finally moved.

He was still a mile away from the airport when he checked what the time was. 1:34. Cagalli had been waiting for over forty minutes for him to arrive. '_Shit!'_

After seven minutes, he finally arrived at the airport and run like hell to the entrance. He scanned the crowd to see Cagalli's familiar blonde hair. He gave up after two minutes; there were just too many blondes in the crowd. He took off his phone and searched for his twin's number. He had rarely used her number before because she preferred emails better when communicating. After four rings, she finally answered.

"Kira?"

"Hey Cagalli! I'm so sorrrryyyyy! I'm late because of traffic jam."

He could hear her laughter as it resonated through his phone and he unconsciously smiled. "It's fine! Don't worry about it. Where are you now?"

"Ah, I'm looking for you. I'm already in the airport. Where are you?"

"I-I'm in the uh…um I'm sitting at the—"

Out in the corner of his eyes, Kira saw: short blonde hair, familiar physique, sunglasses_…_

"I see you!" Luckily for Cagalli, he was not able to detect the nervous tone in her voice.

Kira waved in Cagalli's direction. She was still glancing everywhere trying to find him and he fought the urge to shout her name to get her attention. It was not until he was ten meters away from her that she finally was able to spot him. She smiled widely at him and Kira ran towards her in lightning speed and twirled her around in his arms. They laughed out loud, not really caring if others looked at them. After a minute, Kira let her down and studied her. His eyes widened in utter surprise at how she looked.

She looked, well, what's the word?

"Cagalli, is that really you?"

Hmm, she looked different…very much different.

Cagalli took off her sunglasses, rolled her amber eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. "What do you mean? You don't even know your twin?! shame on you!"

"Man, look at you! MY GOD!"

She had grown taller, whiter and well, it's safe to say she looked nothing like the tomboy he grew up with. She was wearing a green sleeveless silk shirt that was tucked in white skinny pants with a fancy looking belt. She looked very dainty and elegant. And to top it all off, she was wearing heels. '_What the heck? Has the world gone crazy?_'

"Where's Cagalli, my brother who's a girl?" he laughed.

"Unfortunately, she's dead" she said sticking out her tongue to him.

"Aww" he pouted. "Come on!"

She chuckled and said, "Kira, come on li'l bro! We're twenty-five already, get over it."

Although their late parents had already told both who was older between them, Cagalli still insists she was older than him when she clearly was the younger twin. Well, at least this part of her didn't change.

"Yeah well, you should get over with this 'li'l bro' thing of yours if you're so mature" he stuck her tongue at her.

All of a sudden he heard a faint sound behind her luggage and he saw Cagalli stiffen. "Cagalli, what's wrong?" he asked.

She gulped, took a very deep breath and let it go slowly. He looked at her confused. Finally, she looked straight to his eyes and said while removing the luggage out of the way, "Kira, meet my son."

He stood there frozen; his wide eyes were looking at a boy with golden hair and deep blue eyes. "H-hello uncle Kira…My na-name is Adrian. It's nice to finally meet you" the boy stuttered, looking down unable to meet his gaze.

Kira looked back at his twin in complete disbelief. It took forever until he finally said, "Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I guess you know who _**he(idiot)**_ is…yeah, wut-te-bur :D

Review, review, review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 2**

Athrun Zala was not himself.

Meyrin Hawke, his secretary, was worried so she chose to knock on the door of her boss' office. She was a bit nervous, not because her boss had been frightening lately, but because her heart beats really fast whenever Athrun Zala is near.

She was really grateful of her sister, Lunamaria. Lunamaria Hawke was on the HR Department of Plants—their company's name. Her sister knew that she had a humungous crush on Athrun Zala ever since High School – when she saw a twenty-one year old Athrun on a renowned business magazine. Upon the reassignment of Athrun Zala's past secretary a few weeks ago, Lunamaria pulled some strings to make her the president's secretary.

On the fourth knock, there was still no response on the other side of the door, so she grew anxious. She decided that if there was still no response on the next one, she'd barge in. So she knocked again and hearing no response, she opened the door.

There, on his seat behind the desk, was one of God's few gifts to women—Athrun Zala, in the flesh. He was looking at the computer monitor blankly; his face soft and his mind seemed to be somewhere else. He looks even more devastatingly handsome. Good God!

Her heart was hammering inside her chest. Her ovaries are going to explode any minute now!

She cleared her throat. He didn't look up.

She did it again. No response.

Again. "What is it?!" he demanded, a bit harsher for the poor girl's comfort.

"U-uh sir…um, I was just wondering if you were a-all right?" she blanched, stammering lamely.

"Do your job and don't disturb me Miss Hawke."

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry sir."

When his secretary went out, he continued what he was doing, which was staring at the bloody monitor for hours now. He inspected his watch and murmured as he gazed back to the monitor, "What are you doing right now?"

There in the monitor was a picture of two teenagers. One was a boy with midnight blue hair and the other is a boyish girl with long blonde hair in a high ponytail. It was him and Cagalli Hibiki. They were both seventeen then, on a vacation together. It was the holiday she spent with him before she went to London.

Catching the past memories in a frozen moment of pure happiness and innocence—these were his only reminder of her laugh and smile. He missed her deeply. But these pictures were enough. They were achingly enough…

He balled his left hand, tapping the next button with his right index finger, knowing exactly what was next.

Flowing golden locks came loose, framing her beautiful face and flooding down below her waist, the ends scattered on the white sand. For once, she was wearing a dress and she looked every bit a seraphim. She was smiling so benignly, unaware of his presence. She was facing the setting sun and its rays and lights bask her figure, making her look so unreachable with her glowing eyes and enigmatic smile.

He reached a finger to the monitor, imagining her to be real, caressing her face, wishing and longing to touch even just the tips of her hair.

"Cagalli"

_The two of them were on a beach. The sands there are white and the sea is clear blue. The view was breath-taking and everything is perfect. It was going to be an amazing vacation. Indeed._

"_Ohhhhhh! Look at this!" she screamed in bliss._

"_Right Cagalli? Who's the man?" said Athrun, smugly laughing._

"_This is heaven Zala!" she yelled with all her might. "Heaven, I tell ya! I could live here!"_

_It was Athrun's idea—with extra help from Mrs. Zala, of course. His mother had told him about this beach and he had jumped instantly at the opportunity of having a three day vacation with his best friends. Kira wasn't available for it—which was secretly what Athrun was hoping for, unbeknownst to Kira._

_Athrun and the twins had known each other since they were toddlers. He had grown up with them. They were inseparable; they went to the same schools, went to the same camps, went to vacations together, do everything together and everything else. _

_That was until Cagalli started changing. _

_Once upon a time, she was like any other girls who wore dresses and believed in unicorns. They were twelve when Kira and Cagalli's parents died on a terrible accident. That had been the reason of her sudden change._

_God knows those three days were the greatest days of his life…his birthday being the worst of all._

He was pulled out of his reverie by the vibration from his cell phone. He took it off his pocket and found a message from Kira.

It said: _'Athrun, sorry man, but I'll take the rest of the week off.' _

_The rest of the week off_…that means three days from now, plus the weekend…the lucky ass.

'_He probably will be with his sister'_ he thought, sighing.

"Cagalli"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey babe!" Dearka greeted, smiling nervously from his car.

"Babe, my ass! Where the hell were you? I've been waiting for twenty minutes moron!"

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. Can you just get in the car please?" he pleaded, opening the passenger seat's car door.

Miriallia slid in the open door, looking irate. Dearka just stared at her grinning and feeling very uncomfortable she snapped, "What?!"

"I am the herald of good news, my love." He said while smiling, his chin held high and his hands on his chest. He looked creepy.

Frowning, Miriallia looked at him and said emphasizing every word, "If you get any weirder, I'll break our engagement"

"Cagalli just came back from Europe four hours ago!" he said a little too quickly than he intended.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? OH GOD!" then she stopped. "I will seriously break our engagement if this is a joke" she said softly, her voice carrying a venomous tint.

Dearka held both his hands up in surrender and gazed at her tenderly, "I'm serious"

"Oh God, you do look serious" She bit her lip and grinned, trying to suppress her elation but it came out anyway. "SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!"

"Milly, calm down…I'm sure she's tired. We can plan for her welcome party in the mean time instead."

Miriallia was practically jumping up and down the seat on her butt looking very ecstatic. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! She's really here?! Gosh, it's been so long! I missed her so much!"

"I'm sure you do Milly" Dearka said, gunning the engine.

"I bet she was planning to surprise us all, that jerk" she pouted and playfully punched Dearka's arm. "You're such a party pooper Dearka!"

"Guilty" he laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cagalli sank on the couch. She was tired from the silent treatment Kira was giving her, not that she tried to start a conversation but still! She sighed.

She looked over the bed where a small bundle was lying in the middle. Ade had been silent the whole ride too and she felt a jab of guilt. He was usually a very active child, rarely shy. She sighed again for the nth time that day. _Damn. _

She looked away to study the room. This room had been her private quarters ever since she was little, but now that she had grown, she felt a little less at home in her own room. It was as big as she had remembered. Plain, expensive furniture decorated the room. The bed was still massive. The walls were still painted the way she left it, which wasn't saying much because it was just white. One wall had a huge abstract framed painting; opposite it were two glass walls giving her a panorama view of the city below and the setting sun. Over all, the interior design looked futuristic and luxurious in its simple beauty.

She heard a knock and her heart raced thinking that it'd be Kira so she hurriedly said, "Come in."

An elderly lady came in and Cagalli's eyes widened in recognition, "MANA!"

"Oh my Lord, Miss Cagalli" Mana looked at her from head to toe. "I never would've dreamt that a day would come that I'd see you looking like this." She said, wiping imaginary tears of joy.

"Ugh, please" she said exasperated but smiling still. "It ain't so bad Mana. I should've listened to you when I was younger."

"You look very, very beautiful dear"

Cagalli flushed a little, smiling sheepishly at the compliment.

"By the way, I heard you brought home with you a big bundle of joy" she whispered, her eyes showing excitement and undeniable glee.

Cagalli nodded to the huge bed where Adrian was currently sleeping in. She smiled when Mana gasped.

"Oh my, what a handsome young man" she whispered. Mana turned to her and asked worriedly, "How did Master Kira take the news my dear?"

Cagalli sighed once again and leaned on the wall, frustrated. Mana came to her side and caressed her back, "He's mad, Mana."

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around. He always does when it's you."

"I hope" she replied, looking so hopeless. "But what I did is not so forgivable."

Mana smiled and said in a motherly tone that Cagalli missed, "I'm sure you're tired from the flight love. Why don't you go sleep? I'll just arrange for both your supper in three hours."

"Dinner in bed?" Cagalli asked, amused.

"Most likely. Now go on, rest."

Cagalli hugged Mana and smiled at her appreciatively. She then walked over the side of the bed and lie down tucking her son in her. Mana saw this and couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of the once fiery girl she had taken care of. My, it had been seven years, what could have happened to her in those years to become like this? Looking back, she never would've thought that this woman she was looking at was the same girl from all those years ago.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Morning came harshly from the glass doors of his balcony. He yawned and looked at his side table where a small digital clock was sitting. 8:14_. 'I don't have work today, damn it_.'

Groaning, he got up and walked to his bathroom. He watched his reflection in the mirror and saw frustrated, angry purple eyes looking back at him. He wanted to punch something, mercilessly and repetitively.

He quickly took a bath and brushed his teeth. After a few minutes, he went down the flight of transparent glass stairs in a blue polo shirt and black jeans. He went to the kitchen to grab breakfast only to stop in his tracks when he saw Cagalli cooking something. _'Shit…the earth did go nuts, huh?'_

"Good morning Uncle Kira!" he heard the boy greet him from the marble counter. He had a plate in front of him that still doesn't have food in it. Cagalli looked up from the pan and smiled tentatively, "Morning" she said.

Adrian was looking at him nervously and Cagalli was a bit awkward. He didn't care though.

Kira was upset, yes, who wouldn't be? As much as he loved his sister—which is very, very much by the way—she kept this one big, humungous secret hidden from him. He bitterly thought of the promise they both had when they were kids—no secrets. Huh! She ate her words full. Of course, he'd be mad! But why? Why keep it from him? Why hide something like that? It's a life for Chirist's sake! The boy couldn't have been seven, maybe six, five? She's been keeping Adrian hidden from him all these years. All these blasted years!

And he was fucking hurt!

Cagalli, of all people…

"Morning" he nodded, grabbing three slices of warm bread from a plate on the long counter.

He headed off the kitchen but stopped when Cagalli asked, "Kira don't you want breakfast? I prepared enough for three."

"Nah, I'm good with the bread" he replied without looking back.

He headed outside and went to the shed, feeling very annoyed and furious. He chose a key randomly from the ones lined hooked on the wall behind the cars and drove off in a dark blue convertible a few seconds later to who knows where.

Back in the kitchen, Cagalli heaved a sigh and muttered an inaudible "shit" so that her son won't overhear.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Ade?"

"I wanna go back to France" he said pouting, tears running down his chubby cheeks.

"Yeah, me too Ade…" Cagalli went over the counter and held her son in her arms. "But can we stay a little while longer baby?"

The boy only nodded slightly, head against her chest. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop the upcoming sigh that was forming.

'_Shit'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: You know, I wasn't very interested in writing this story at first. But my god, when I received the reviews and follows and stuff, that motivated me to really be serious with this. Oh heavens, thank you so much! *bows head*

Hmm…what is with Athrun? What happened in those 3 days they were alone and what happened on his birthday? When will Kira forgive Cagalli? hmm…I wonder.

Review, review, review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's babbles: This chapter came faster because of Ilovetralala. I had fun chatting with you girl! Thanks for the reviews guys! Also, for clarification, Adrian's eyes are blue. *smiles innocently*

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Three days have passed since Kira had last shown his face in their house. Cagalli, feeling guilty, was now very anxious and restless. She would check up on his room every morning hoping he'd be there, but she would end up disappointed because no one was there. She would do the same every night before she goes to bed and the result would still be the same.

It was all her fault.

Adrian had also behaved strangely since coming to Orb and meeting Kira. He had been excited when she had told him of their vacation in Orb because he'd finally meet 'Uncle Kira'. Now that they are here though, it seems that Ade was always frowning and crying, which is totally not him. Cagalli would see him sobbing quietly in a corner and it breaks her heart every time he'd see him cry.

Today was a Saturday and it was their fourth day in her home country.

Cagalli checked the clock on her bedside table. It was seven in the morning. She got out of bed carefully, making sure Ade doesn't wake up. When the maids had prepared a room for him, he had declined, insisting that he wants to sleep beside his mom, _just because._

She understood him. He didn't want to be alone.

She quickly took a bath and proceeded towards Kira's room. She knocked once, twice, thrice. She opened the door to the large but empty bedroom. Fighting a sigh, she called, "Kira? Are you here?" Of course he wasn't. The room was perfectly made. Fighting a sigh was impossible now, so she heavily sighed this early in the morning.

Cagalli went downstairs, hoping to cook something for Ade. When she was about to go straight to the kitchen, something caught her eye. She went towards the living room instead. She sat down on the black leather couch and opened her laptop that was sitting on the coffee table. Checking her email, she frowned and shook her head.

'_Cagalli,_

_Where are you? Please tell me. I love you.'_

"Stop pestering me bastard" she muttered, scowling.

She deleted the new emails she got without even reading except for one. She smiled and opened it.

'_Just so you know, it's boring here without you and little you. Come back fast and bring me something good *pouty face* Give little you a kiss from me. Luv ya, Cagalli. See ya!'_

Cagalli chuckled at her friend's antics. She opened the photo attachment that was on the email and couldn't help but laugh at Shiho's pouty face.

Just then, she looked up when Mana came. "Morning dear" she greeted.

"Morning Mana. What's that?" she asked, referring to the stack Mana was holding.

"These are all letters, there's something for you too."

"Oh? What is it? Here, gimme"

Cagalli studied the letter envelop. It was pink and scented very sweetly. It would have been fine if the scent was mild but unfortunately, it was not. She fought the urge to scrunch her nose but her face must have spilt something because Mana started laughing at her.

"Some things just don't change huh?" Cagalli asked, grinning at Mana.

"Yes dear" Mana said, laughing gently as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Cagalli opened the letter envelop and produced a white, beautifully decorated stationery. When she finished reading, unsure if she read correctly, she read it again and screamed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He woke up groaning. Beside him sleeping, was a woman with long pink hair and pretty face. He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what happened. _'Last night is a blur'_, he thought. He remembered being drunk and this woman driving him to her house. His head hurt like hell and it was hard focusing on something. His body was sore all over and it doesn't move the way his brain is dictating it. He struggled for a few minutes before everything turned less blurry and he sat up.

He wrote something on a notepad on the vanity table and fetched his folded shirt that was on a chair. He walked over to the other side of the bed and bent his body to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

When she woke up, she found herself in the bed without him. She panicked and instantly sat up. The sheets where he had been sleeping held no more warmth.

She bit her lip to stop the tears. She felt a pain in her chest; she can't even get him to open up to her about his problems. She wanted so much for him to be honest with her. She wanted him to trust her with whatever it was that is hurting him. She wanted him to share his problems with her.

Something caught her attention a few minutes later. It was the notepad. On the first page of it was his penmanship. She dragged herself towards it, her long nightgown covering most of the blankets.

'_Lacus,_

_I'm really sorry for these past few days. I haven't been myself lately. Sorry for being an ass. Thanks for getting me out of that pub.'_

"Oh Kira"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You look like crap" Athrun commented flatly.

"Thanks"

Athrun frowned, saying, "You're drunk."

"I'm not"

"Kira, what's wrong with you? Let's get you home. Come on." Athrun said, grabbing Kira's arm.

"I don't wanna go home" he snarled, snatching his arm off Athrun's grip.

Athrun sighed and sat on one of the bar tools. "What's eating you?"

"None of your business" he spat, glaring at Athrun.

The hell? Something was seriously off with Kira. "Shouldn't you be ecstatic? Cagalli's finally home."

"Yeah, she's home. She's fucking home" he drawled bitterly.

Athrun was taken aback by Kira's choice of language. Seriously, what is wrong with him? "You've been nagging at me like an old crippled lady about her not coming home for the past seven years, and now that she's finally here, you won't see her?"

"How did you know that I wasn't home?"

"Mana called" Athrun said simply. "She won't tell me anything though."

Kira snorted. He stood up only to realize his knees were too weak and so, down he goes.

Athrun watched in amusement as Kira kissed the floor. He shook his head and leaned down, grabbing Kira's arm so he could sit up.

Athrun had been called in the middle of the night by a stranger with the use of Kira's number. The caller claimed he was a bartender in a club and that he dialed the first name on the list of the drunken owner's phone contacts.

He had been surprised to see Kira this wasted. The last time he saw him like this was three years ago—when he was dumped by his very first girlfriend. No, this looked even worse. What had intrigued him was that why Kira was acting like this when Cagalli was finally here. Kira had been so excited this past month when Cagalli had emailed him she'd go home for a vacation.

Athrun could feel the twins had an argument—a very serious one—and as much as he wants to know what it is, he couldn't face Cagalli yet, after all these years.

'_Coward_' he mentally accused himself.

Athrun manhandled Kira to sit on the bar stool. He frowned as Kira put his head on the counter and started to snooze off. He nudged him on the rib not so gently, earning himself a growled 'ouch' from the brunette. "What?!" Kira snapped.

"Where's your car?"

Kira frowned and thought for a moment. "I don't know"

Athrun scratched his head and sighed. "God, you're hopeless. Come on, I'll take you home."

Kira protested violently as Athrun led him to his car, yelling he still wants to drink. Athrun didn't bulge a bit as he half carried his furious best friend to his sedan.

There was traffic even at the late hours of the night. It was to be expected of course, it was a Saturday.

Athrun felt his hands sweat as he neared Kira's house. In the back seat, Kira was happily sleeping his ass off with his mouth wide open, uncaring of his best friend's shaking world. He has to wake him up, otherwise, he'd had to carry him to his room and that would possibly wake Cagalli up too. He hoped she's still a heavy sleeper.

He sighed.

After a few minutes, he was in front of Kira's house. He opened the window to his side and pushed the button of the intercom outside the metal gate. A familiar voice rang on it, asking, "Identification please"

"It's Athrun, Afhmed. I have Kira with me."

"Oh, hey Athrun. Thank God you found him! Cagalli's been worried sick."

Athrun could not help but frown at that. He watched as the grey mechanical gates slid open and he steered his car in front of the entrance of the house.

His heart was beating faster by the minute.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cagalli's ears perked up as she heard a faint hum of a car. She opened her eyes sleepily but did not sit up. Although the lights were off, the room was bathed in moon beams coming from the glass walls, giving the room an eerie, luminous glow. She rolled to her side to look at the small digital clock and deduced the sound as only imagination. After all, it was past two already.

She closed her eyes and rolled back, hugging Ade to her.

A few minutes later, she could hear sounds from outside the hallway. She furrowed her brows, thinking it was nothing. She sat up, too annoyed with the noise. She reached for her robe that was on the sofa and wrapped it around her body. She blinked a few times, trying to wake up from daze.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Afhmed helped Athrun get Kira to his room. They were both trying their best to be as silent as possible so as to not wake Cagalli, but Kira was just too uncooperative. He tossed his hands everywhere and grunted loudly. Athrun swore he will forbid Kira from drinking ever again. Even poor Mana was awakened by his noise.

Mana opened the door to Kira's room and Athrun threw him in the bed like a sack of rice, not caring about his friend's muffled growls. _'Serves him right'_ he shrugged mentally.

Mana thanked him when they both got downstairs.

"Don't mention it."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? There's always a room here for you."

"Thank you Mana but I'll just head back to my condo" he said while she escorted him to the front door.

Mana gave him a knowing look and he returned it with a sheepish smile.

"Mana?" called a faint voice from upstairs.

Shit.

He gulped down a lump on his throat, trying to steady the beating of his heart. He quickly went down the steps to his car, not without seeing Mana's expression. She knew, of course.

He opened the door with a slightly shaking hand. He hurriedly gunned the engine upon sitting down and stamped hard on the accelerator.

On the front door, Mana's expression depict that of sadness but she quickly schooled it when Cagalli joined her. "I'm sorry for waking you up, my dear."

"It's alright. Who was that?"

Mana gulped uncharacteristically, "A friend. He brought Kira home, dear."

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise, "He's here?"

"Yes, but you might want to talk to him tomorrow. He's asleep already." Mana purposely hid the fact that Kira was dead drunk. It will only worry Cagalli more anyway.

"Oh" Cagalli sighed in relief. "Thank God. Who is this friend anyways?"

There was no escape now.

"It was Athrun, my dear"

Mana watched her carefully.

Cagalli only raised one brow, "Zala?" she scoffed good-naturedly. "Well, isn't he rude? Not even saying hi."

Mana smiled sadly at that and shook her head slowly. "It's late already. Let's all get back to bed, shall we?"

Cagalli shrugged, smiling as she did so, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So the moment we've all been waiting for...enjoy! Next chapter's gonna be nice, look forward to it. x)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Cagalli watched her reflection in the tall mirror, studying her appearance. She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip a little. _'What would they say?'_ she wondered.

She was wearing a black cocktail dress that hugged her body—accenting her curves, ending only at her mid-thigh. On her feet were red stilettos. Her shoulder-length hair was loose and her back was a little exposed for all hungry eyes to feast. On her neck was a simple silver necklace with a teardrop ruby as a pendant. She moved her head to the side; the lights glittered playfully on her dangling earrings. She has thin bangles on her right wrist with the color of silver, black and red. She walked over to the vanity table, fetched the red lipstick and then dabbed it gently on her lips.

She studied her reflection again and shrugged. '_Well, whatever'_

She still can't believe it! Dearka and Miriallia, engaged? What the hell? They were like heaven and earth back in high school—Dearka being the filthy human being that he was and Miriallia being the little innocent angel.

Dearka Elsman was a football player back in high school. He was known as a notorious player. Once, she had confiscated porn videos and magazines from him. She had beaten him to a pulp then. Oh how she loved seeing his handsome, arrogant face full of swollen violet bumps.

Miriallia Haww was the exact opposite of Dearka Elsman. She was one of those girls you'd think would become a nun.

Archangel Academy was known worldwide as one of the elites in the educational monarchy. Having known that, the students there are finely bred young ladies and gentlemen. The tuition of the school costs a handsome fortune so only the sons and daughters of the high society were given the luxury to study there. But if you ask Cagalli, those 'fine young men and women' was bullshit. They were spoiled bitches and boastful bastards with no brains who just happen to be lucky enough that their parents had money.

Cagalli and Kira were enrolled in Archangel Academy. Although their parents died, their auntie—their mother's younger sister—Caridad Yamato and by extension, their uncle, Haruma Yamato, took care of them. The Hibikis were rich and upon the death of their parents, the twins were given both their inheritance, with the guidance of their aunt.

Cagalli met Miriallia Haww in their freshmen year. She rescued Milly when the poor, meek girl was bullied by some ugly senior. Their meeting bloomed into friendship when Milly told Cagalli she didn't have any friends there. Apparently, Milly was a full scholar of the school so people belittle her because she had no money. Instantly, Milly was the first friend she made in that school and Milly's, her.

She shook head, smiling at the thought. She took her invitation out of her red purse and read out loud, "Elsman-Haww Engagement Party."

They really have grown up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Pussy" Yzak said smugly.

"Shut up" responded Athrun, trying hard to be as nonchalant as possible. But to no avail…Yzak was one of the few people who knew what really happened seven years ago.

"What a coward you are Zala."

"I'm not going and that's that!"

"Wuss"

Athrun glared at him. "Get out of here, will you? Stop annoying me!"

"Hmm…you know, Dearka called. He said it's confirmed. Cagalli's coming, she called his fiancée personally."

Athrun just looked away, remembering her voice not a day ago.

"You're hopeless dude. Be a man. You're no longer 18, you know."

When Yzak heard no response, he just shrugged and went out of Athrun's condominium.

It was priceless to see Athrun pissed, but for once, Yzak felt no triumph.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, how do I look?" Cagalli asked as she went down the stairs.

"Wah! You look so pretty mommy!" shouted Ade from the floor.

"Very sexy, my dear" said Mana who had her brows up in heaven. She was behind the beaming Ade, a teasing smile on her lips.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and defended, "It's an engagement party Mana! I need to look decent."

"Of course you do" Mana teased. Cagalli just snorted and smiled at her.

"You" Cagalli started, looking at her son, "behave okay, baby? I'll call when you go to sleep."

"Promise?"

"Yep!" she promised. Looking back at Mana she said quietly, "Please take care of him for me, Mana?"

Mana smiled at her, "Of course, dear. Here are your keys" she added, handling Cagalli her car keys. "The car is out front."

"Okay"

All three walked to the foyer and a maid opened the front door for Cagalli. Cagalli then knelt in front of Ade and kissed him on both cheeks and smiled, "Bye baby."

"Bye-bye mommy" Ade gave her a toothy grin and she laughed.

Cagalli went down to her car and couldn't help but smirk. She sighed slowly and gunned the engine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Milly was frantically checking the decorations on the villa. She had received a call from Cagalli yesterday morning, to her great pleasure. There was an inquiry number on the letter she sent her. It was Dearka's house's phone number. Cagalli had asked her if she had lost her mind in agreeing to marry Dearka Elsman, typical Cagalli. She had laughed it off and told her friend that Dearka's changed.

She was almost guilty of having to prank Cagalli, _almost_.

She was a bit surprised though, when Cagalli called. She sounded very mature. Weird…She shrugged, dismissing the idea, who was she kidding? They were all grown-ups now.

Arms encircled her waist and she smiled as she felt a kiss on her head. "Dearka?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to defend yourself from my overprotective friend." He chuckled and bit her ear, to which she blushed profusely, "Dearka!"

"Get a room" snapped a ticked voice.

Widening her eyes in recognition, Milly pushed Dearka off her and stood a fair distance from her fiancé. "Hello Yzak" she greeted the newcomer.

"Here" he said, giving her a bottle of red wine. "How do you call this a party anyway? It's only us four."

"Four?" Dearka frowned.

"Stupid Zala's not coming. I can't contact the male Hibiki. Yes four, you, her, me and the tomboy."

"Oh that's-" Milly started.

"Boring" Dearka interjected.

"Disappointing" Milly finished.

"Whatever" Yzak dismissed it, rolling his eyes. "What am I doing here with you losers anyway? It's Sunday night, I can't get drunk I have work. We all have work tomorrow."

"Dude" Dearka smirked, "you seriously need to get laid."

Yzak's eye twitched. "I'm not you Elsman. My brain's not filled with sex."

Miriallia blushed.

Dearka just waived a hand, uncaring of Yzak's retort. "'Sides, we're the boss Yzak. Let the underlings do your bidding."

"You are irresponsible. It's a universal wonder why your father hasn't disowned you yet." Yzak scoffed.

"What can I say-" Dearka was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. He then grinned like a Cheshire cat and rubbed his hands together. "She's here. Turn off the lights babe."

"Okay" chimed Milly cheerfully.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Childish surprise" he muttered.

The three of them went to the front door and positioned themselves in front of the door. Dearka peeked on the peephole. It was dark outside, with just the lamp on each side of the door. "Blonde hair" he confirmed, grinning at them.

Miriallia then readied the confetti and nodded at him.

1…2… Dearka mouthed. …3!

The minute Dearka opened the mahogany door, Miriallia showered the guest of honor the confetti and they all shouted "Welcome Back!"

"The hell" came the response of a male voice.

Dearka sneered, "Fuck! You're not Cagalli."

"Duh?"

"Shinn?" Miriallia asked, perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

It was rude to say that, but Milly just doesn't give a shit right now. You see, this boy used to piss Cagalli off her ass during senior year. He was two years behind them and he had always been Cagalli's problem because he was a delinquent. You may ask why…the answer is that Cagalli was a prefect together with Yzak back in high school. It was still fresh in her mind how Cagalli calls Shinn the 'fucking emo kid'.

"She" pointing a thumb behind him, "dragged me here."

This 'she' tentatively poked her blonde head to be recognized by her senior. True enough, Miriallia recognized her. "Stellar!"

"What are they doing here?" Yzak asked, raising a brow.

"I invited _Stellar_" said Miriallia, stressing her name, so that Shinn gets the picture. "You guys may not know it but Cagalli was fond of her."

"So much for the confetti" Dearka shook his head.

"Stellar is sorry" Stellar said, pouting. Adorable as she is, she was twenty three years old with the brain of a fifteen year old girl.

"It's alright, we don't mind" Miriallia said, glaring at Dearka. Dearka put his hands in the air and told the couple, "Come on in."

Ten minutes later, when the clock ticked eight pm, the doorbell rang again. It was the exact time written in the invitation letter. All of them piled again in front of the door with a reluctant Shinn, bored Yzak, grinning Dearka, overzealous Stellar and ecstatic Miriallia.

Both Miriallia and Stellar have their fists full of confetti they took from the floor. This time, they didn't even bother peeking to know who it was before opening it and showering Cagalli with colorful confetti.

Except it wasn't Cagalli. Again.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's just me" Athrun said dryly.

"Oh" Yzak smiled mockingly at him. "I see you manned up."

"Are you guys keeping something from me?" Dearka pouted. "And hey, you!" pointing at Yzak who raised a brow at him, "you said Athrun ain't coming!"

Yzak shrugged, turning to go to the living room along with the others and said, "Well, he's here now, any problem with that?" He purposely tried to be as uncaring as possible so that Dearka won't swerve the conversation to his prior question.

Thank God, he was dumb!

Dearka just shrugged and said out loud his thoughts, "Man, where is she?"

Athrun followed Dearka as he made his way to the huge living room. His face was masked with a relaxed façade but inside, he was panicking.

Yzak turned to face Athrun as he sat on the couch and shot him a knowing look. "You're dressed properly Zala" he mocked him. "What's the occasion?"

"Wasn't this supposed to be an engagement party?" he said quietly, ignoring Yzak's smirk.

"Wait. Weren't you informed that the engagement party was just a cover up to lure Cagalli in?" Miriallia asked him, tilting her head.

He was, actually. He knew that this party was just to cover up a surprise party for Cagalli. He knew that Dearka and Miriallia were planning their engagement party a few months from now. But what the hell, he can't think of any other reason.

He just shrugged at her, feigning nonchalance.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell sounded again. Mistaking it as merely a guest—not of honor—Miriallia was just the one to open the door. Her enthusiasm had reduced a couple of knots by now.

Lacus came twenty minutes ago. Although she was not their schoolmate in high school, she insisted she wanted to meet Kira's twin. _'Poor Lacus'_ she had thought_, 'Kira still hasn't introduced her to Cagalli yet.' _Lacus had been friends with them for the past four years and she was Kira's girlfriend of two years now. All of them had mistaken her as Cagalli—again—when she knocked. And by now, their energies have been drained.

When Miriallia opened the door, before she knew who has knocked, she was already enveloped in a tight embrace. "Milly, I missed you!"

That voice! "Cagalli" she said quietly.

When the blonde released her, Miriallia gasped loudly. Cagalli smiled sheepishly at her while Miriallia studied her. Miriallia gaped at her and said oh so quietly, "Oh my good Lord."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"C-CAGALLI?!" Miriallia screamed suddenly, her voice so full of disbelief. Her shriek had alerted the others and they scrambled quickly to the foyer.

In the living room, unnoticed by everyone else except Yzak, who patted his shoulder, was Athrun. His erratically beating heart was going faster each second. His palms were balled on his sides, his nails digging itself on his palm.

He couldn't hear a sound coming from the front door though, which was weird. Usually, in surprise parties, there'll be lots of yelling and cheering. It wasn't until a lot of seconds later when he heard a low and long whistle—undoubtedly Dearka—did he move his feet towards the foyer.

Athrun was just in time to hear Yzak drawl out slowly, "Hoooooly shit, you are not a dude."

In the foyer, every single person had their jaws agape. When finally Athrun looked at where their eyes were trained, his eyes widened and his lips parted in utter disbelief. When they both locked their gazes at each other, she smiled at him and he realized that after all these years, he still hasn't, couldn't, may possibly never - move on. How pathetic.

"Yo, Zala!" she called with a smile.

She was so fucking beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I see I have gathered a few followers and for that, I am grateful. For those of you who had reviewed, thank you so much for giving me your thoughts(they help me and please me too) and I hope you'll continue in reviewing my work. Those who had favored this story too, thank you! Please do look at the note below, after the chapter's done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Desiny

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was an hour ago that Cagalli had berated them about surprising her. She believed the party to be an engagement party and had dressed very fitting that of the said event. She had grudgingly admitted with red cheeks that she was embarrassed.

Miriallia and Stellar had hugged her until she can't breathe anymore. Cagalli had punched both Dearka and Yzak playfully, the latter giving her one of his rare smile. She had greeted the dumbfounded Shinn with a pinch on both cheeks and a slap on the forehead. She had then hugged Athrun, although it was only she who had her arms around him.

As they all conversed over dinner they caught up on to each other.

Miriallia had given up journalism and was now a professional photographer. Stellar was an aspiring fashion designer. Shinn was still in the university, studying law, how ironic was that? Cagalli was a famous architect abroad, her works praised by connoisseurs of architecture. Athrun, Dearka and Yzak, along with Kira, have joined together to make a company of their own.

Lacus—she had heard Milly calling her that—had been quiet the whole time. She had sat in between Yzak and Athrun during their dinner so Cagalli thought she may be either's girl.

She found Lacus outside sitting on a comfortable wooden chair, gazing at the scenery below. Lacus was alone, so she thought it'd be the best opportunity to introduce herself to this pink-haired stranger.

"I'm Cagalli, by the way" Cagalli said conversationally, approaching her at the terrace outside the dining area.

"Ah, hello Miss Cagalli, I'm Lacus" Lacus smiled, averting her gaze from the scenery to look at the blonde and shaking her offered hand. "Lacus Clyne"

Cagalli chuckled a little, "Please don't call me that. Cagalli is fine Lacus."

"Oh, alright Cagalli" she replied jovially, smiling widely.

Cagalli found her nice. "Hmm" she raised a brow, "so?"

"Huh? What?" Lacus blinked.

"Did Yzak _finally_ scored a girl or are you Zala's?"

"W-what?" she blushed a little, stammering in front of her boyfriend's twin sister. "N-no…I-"

"She's not" Athrun's vehement voice cut her off. For the first time that evening, Athrun approached her. "She's Kira's girlfriend" he continued, looking rather defensive.

"WHAT?!" Cagalli yelled incredulously, caught by surprise.

Lacus, by this time, has her heart beating furiously inside her chest. All hopes of making a good impression on Kira's sister was drained out of her. She bit her lip in an attempt to hide her disappointment.

"Oh my God! You're my brother's girlfriend?!"

She nodded, giving Cagalli a weak smile.

"No! Please, don't get me wrong!" Cagalli said, flailing her arms slightly, upon realizing that she had offended Lacus. "I mean, duh, look at you! You're too beautiful for him!"

Lacus blushed and said in a small voice, "Thank you." God, she was so relieved. Cagalli's very nice, she thought. She had heard of her from Kira a lot, he talks about his twin all the time. She had also seen pictures of her and so, imagine her shock when she saw this pretty, luscious woman being hugged tightly by Miriallia! Goodness gracious, how surprising it was! Looking up she smiled, "You're beautiful too Cagalli"

Cagalli raised both her brows and replied, "Thanks" she chuckled, "I guess."

Miriallia called for Lacus that moment and she said apologetically, "Excuse my rudeness, but I think Miriallia needs me in the kitchen."

"Go ahead" Cagalli smiled, waving at her.

There was silence as Lacus entered the open doors. After a moment, Cagalli turned to Athrun, tilting her head slightly. "Been a while, hasn't it?" She placed her elbows on the wooden rails, her back facing the gorgeous view.

"Yeah" he said, looking at the lake below, his elbows on the rails as well. The moon's reflection was clear in the still surface of the water. There were grey clouds floating too, and stars glittered everywhere.

"Tell me, what did I miss?"

"I don't know. A lot."

Cagalli frowned at him. "Well, I can see that you've changed."

"Look who's talking" he said gently, looking at her. He let his eyes travel her person for a while before stopping to meet her eyes. "Since did you wear those? Since when did you put lipstick on? Since when were you this feminine?"

But in his mind, he saw this woman as the girl all those years ago who barged in to his dorm room to surprise him on his eighteenth birthday. She had dressed then, she had put lipstick on then, she had loosened her long hair then and she had also been surprised then—cruelly so.

He knew she hated being girly, but she had given effort to please him with her appearance that day. He could still remember her looking at him with wide amber eyes, the small chocolate cake she had laboriously baked for him dropping on the floor, her saying "Happy Birth-" being cut off, her pink lips parting and him being tongue-tied.

It was the day his life became a hellhole.

"Since when? Hmm…" she said, thinking. "It just happened, I guess" she sighed. "How about you?"

He hated it. He hated the fact that she can act like this around him. Act like nothing ever happened between them. No sparks flew, or whatever the hell people call it.

He was bitter.

But truth be told, it ended before it even started.

But why, why does his heart long for her still? He was twenty-six, for Christ's sake! It's high time he moves on from a past he neither wants to continue nor stop. It was all so confusing. Seven long years have passed but he still couldn't let go, or worse, he fears, wouldn't let go.

"Me?" he looked at her weirdly, "what changed with me?"

"That!" she said, looking at the lake over her shoulder. "I mean, you've grown cold" she smiled weakly. "I don't remember you being cold to me Athrun."

She never called him that. She never called him 'Athrun', it was always 'Zala'. The one time she had called him by his name had been on that third day of their vacation together. She had blushed like a ripened tomato then. But now…

"You never call me Athrun, Cagalli" he pointed out, looking at her desperately.

She didn't notice the look on his face though.

It took her time to respond. When she did reply to him, her eyes drooped. "Well, that's because the years took its toll on me" she said, smiling wanly as she did so. "That's the beauty of it. You'll outgrow yourself. You'll learn just how foolish you are and how blissful innocence can destroy you in the real world."

Her words stung him. It was like a stab to his heart. But mostly because he knew that she had experienced it firsthand—from him, of all people.

But she had moved on. He had not.

Before he could say anything, her phone rang. She got it out of her purse and cursed, "Damn" she looked up at him and said sheepishly, "excuse me."

He watched her as she pressed the phone on her ear. She was a few meters away from him so he could still hear her voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I forgot. Can you put him on the phone please?"

'_Him?'_ he frowned.

"Hey baby" she greeted.

It hurt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she continued. "Uh-huh, yeah I know…I'll be late so don't wait up for me, 'kay?...yeah…okay, good night…"

What came next broke his heart completely, for she smiled oh so heart-achingly precious and so lovingly she said, "I love you too. Bye."

It hurt so fucking much to see her so happy with someone else. It really hurt.

Even though he doesn't want to know, he asked out of courtesy, "Who was that?"

"It was Ade, my-"

She was cut off by Dearka yelling at them, "You two, come here already! It's cold out there."

"Are you cold?" Athrun asked instead. He didn't want to further what he had asked; he knew what she was going to say anyway. It was all so evident in the way she smiled when 'Ade' was on the phone.

"A bit, come on, let's go inside."

Athrun watched her retreat, his eyes travelling over her long legs and her exposed back. He shook his head, disgusted with his own thoughts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was past one when they called it a night.

Shinn and Dearka were drunk.

Both Lacus and Stellar were sober for they didn't drink any alcohol at all.

Athrun and Yzak were fine because they only drank a few.

Miriallia was tipsy.

Cagalli was insisting she was _just_ tipsy.

"Who goes with whom?" Miriallia asked, yawning.

"Stellar can just go with Shinn" Stellar cheerfully said. "Stellar is Shinn's girlfriend now, so Stellar is responsible for Shinn" she added, blushing a bit.

"You don't have a car, do you?" Lacus asked, addressing Stellar who shook her head. "Why don't I give you a ride?"

"Really?" asked Stellar politely. "Is that okay with you Miss Lacus?"

"Of course" she beamed.

Stellar and Lacus headed to a pink sedan. Shinn was both carried by an annoyed Yzak and a nonchalant Athrun. Before Athrun and Yzak could dump Shinn in the backseat though, Cagalli grabbed Shinn's collar and threatened him, "Keep your perverted hands off Stellar punk! You hear me?!" After threatening him, she threw Shinn on the backseat, the latter groaning indignantly.

Despite himself, Athrun couldn't stop laughing. There's the Cagalli he knew! Although the threat came weak because of her drunkenness, there was still the no-nonsense tone in her voice.

Soon after, Yzak was off.

The four of them were the only ones who remained in the villa. Miriallia and Dearka were planning to stay the night.

"Cagalli, why don't you stay?" Miriallia asked worriedly. "You're drunk, you mustn't drive."

"Me, stay here?" she raised a brow at Miriallia and snorted, "No, thank you."

"Why not?" Miriallia pouted.

"Oh please" she replied, "I don't wanna overhear you and Dearka when you two are alone in a room. I bet my ears would bleed."

At her friend's retort, Miriallia's face burnt. "CAGALLI!"

"You're right" Dearka drawled smugly. "You don't wanna overhear ey. You'll just get horny."

"DEARKA!" snarled Miriallia.

Cagalli just rolled her eyes while Athrun shook his head.

"Well then folks, I'm going" declared Cagalli, kissing Miriallia on the cheek. When she turned to head in the direction of her car though, she lost her footing. Luckily, Athrun and Miriallia were nearby to hold her up. "You're right. I really shouldn't drive" she sighed, eyes drooping. "I might die." After a few seconds of regaining her balance she said a bit groggily, "Get me a cab guys, please?"

"What cab? You want to get raped? Look at you!" Athrun berated her. He's still the same overprotective old man that he was back in their childhood. Like Kira.

"Tch. What?" Cagalli frowned, a bit offended. "I'm a black-belter you know" she added in an inaudible voice, pouting a bit.

"He's right! Look at you! You're as hot as hell girl. Do you really think that those old perverts will get their hands off you?" Miriallia tried to reason with her. "Oh please."

Cagalli rolled her eyes on them.

Honestly though, she had set her limits when it comes to drinking these past few years. Sure she rebelled a lot during her teens, but all that changed when she had Adrian. She had made it a rule to herself since then, to not get intoxicated.

But who can blame her now? Her brother's pretending she doesn't exist at all, him not even acknowledging Adrian. Heck, he was out of the house the minute he woke up earlier this afternoon!

She can bear Kira's behavior towards her, she understood his pain. After all, she was the one who caused it. But it just hurts so much to see her son suffer the rejection too! It pains her to know that every time she turns her back on Ade, his smile was gone.

And what pained her the most was that it was all her fault.

"I'll take you home" Athrun offered. Although his voice was gentle, it was still stern in a way that saying 'no' is not an option.

She smiled at him weakly, "Thank you" she said softly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They both took Athrun's car. Miriallia had promised she'd take Cagalli's car to the Hibiki's when she has the time.

The ride was silent yet neither found it awkward. The digital clock on the dashboard says it was already 1:57. Dearka's villa was located outside the city so the ride was long. There were no traffics as they entered the metropolis, thank god! The Hibiki's estate was on the other part of the city, you see.

As they cruised through the city, Cagalli said suddenly, "You've been silent."

He sighed.

"You want to ask something, do you?" she said in barely a whisper. "You're curious."

"I have a lot of questions" he replied.

He had tons of questions all right! How the hell did the Cagalli he knew transformed to this stranger? Who the hell is this Ade? What had happened to her in those seven years? Why had she not contacted him even for once, if she had moved on, if she had forgiven him? That alone was a question too—had she forgiven him at all?

But most of all, he knew in his heart what he had longed, ached to ask: _do you still love me?_

But the safest was always what the cowards choose. And he admits—he was a coward when it comes to her.

"You and Kira" he said simply and achingly.

"Rocky situation" she replied, her voice breaking a bit. "Very rocky situation"

"You want to talk about it?"

She sighed, her eyes brimming with tears. "God, I screwed up big time Zala."

He averted his gaze from the road momentarily to look at her. Cagalli was biting her lip in an effort to hold back her tears. She closed her eyes and craned her head upwards to get rid of the tears. Her jaw was trembling and he fought the urge to stop the car and embrace her.

That's right, she never cries. Never.

Even now that she's drunk, she's still holding on…pathetically gripping sanity like a lifeline. He wished she'd just let go of control. He wished she'd rely on him to comfort her. He wished that just this once, she'd open up to him.

But who was he to ask for that?

He has no right.

He trained his eyes back to the road again, desperately trying to block those awful memories that haunt him until now. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles became white.

"Some other time" she said softly. "I'll tell you everything some other time…when I'm ready."

"I'll wait then" he responded.

Forty minutes went by quickly and silently after that. Athrun sure was a fast driver. Now, they found themselves on the large front door of the Hibiki's household.

Athrun had his arm on Cagalli's waist and her arm, on his neck. Athrun's other hand was clutching Cagalli's killer heels. She had refused to be carried by him completely, said it was corny, weird and creepy. He guided her to the living room and gently put her on the couch, carefully dropping the stilettos on the pristine white floor.

A young maid hurried to assist her with a glass of water, disappearing around the corner after she had given it to Cagalli.

"I should carry you to your room Cagalli, you can't even walk straight in that condition" Athrun said worriedly, sitting on the couch beside her.

"Nah, don't worry. I'll just stay up for awhile."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" she said, weakly smiling at him. "You're like our personal chauffer, you know?"

"Ah" he uttered, remembering Kira from yesterday. "Mana told you I was the one who brought Kira home yesterday?"

"Yeah, don't hesitate to call me when you need a ride if you're drunk" she winked. "Though don't frequent it."

He smiled, patting her head to which she chuckled.

After a while, he looked down at her. He could not believe she was real. He could not believe his eyes. For seven long years, he had just lived with the memories of her. What he had were only just the pictures and videos of her. The only thing that was left for him was remembrance. And here she was, sitting beside him.

She was no longer the girl who was too insecure to wear dresses like girls her age. She was now a woman worthy of everything and more. A woman.

She was so beautiful, it hurt.

He remembered looking at her in the villa hours ago. He remembered how frozen he was at the sight of her. He remembered how she had encircled her arms around him. He remembered not giving back her embrace, afraid that if he touched even her hair, she'd vanish as if in a dream.

His heart had rumbled against his chest then and he had hoped she wasn't able to feel it.

He said finally, meaningfully, "I missed you"

She looked up at him, a wistful smile on her face. Somehow, it reminded him of the picture of her in the sunset. But the one thing that unsettled him most was that it was entirely different. It was not her smile.

In that moment, he was granted an access—no matter how small—to take a glance at her soul...

"I missed you too" she responded.

...what he saw was a wounded woman.

* * *

Okay, so I have news! All you BLEACH fans out there, I'll be publishing my work, "DAUNTLESS". It's main pairing is HitsuKarin (Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Karin) but there'll be much IchiRuki too. I just ship those 2 pairs so much! I love them to the core! XD

So, getting back to Wounded, what cha think of this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: C'mon guys, gimme some love. I'm sad. I only got _one_ review last chapter. Poor me. *pouts*

But enough with that, a surprise is waiting for you up ahead! R&R neh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Desiny

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kira hasn't been home for more than a week now.

Cagalli had asked for Athrun's number and called him instantly last Monday after her surprise party. He had told her that Kira did show up at work like nothing ever happened. He said that Kira was the same as he always had been, though some could tell something was off with him.

It was Friday afternoon and at the moment, Cagalli was searching something on the internet. Ade was sitting on the floor, watching a cartoon show on the huge television in the entertainment room. It was his favorite show; where people drive their cool cars and race like there's no tomorrow. He looked behind to see his mom so immersed in what she's doing. He pouted, a bit upset that his mommy hasn't been cuddling and tickling with him lately.

But young as he was, he knew his mom was depressed and sad. And he knew it was because of his Uncle Kira.

He knew his mom love his Uncle Kira. His mom would talk about her brother when he asks her about him. She'd talk about how funny he was, how he was always the one to apologize to her if they fight, how intelligent he was, how cheery he always was, how much he loves her. She'd talk highly of her brother; that was why he had looked up to his Uncle Kira.

But now, Ade was disappointed.

He loves his mom. He hates those that hurt her.

But he also knew his Uncle Kira hates him. His uncle doesn't come home because of him. He knew because he had seen how his Uncle Kira had looked when he met his mom back in the airport. And he had seen how his uncle had looked at him. It made him sad. It makes him cry.

"Ade?" Cagalli called.

He instantly looked up and smiled, "Yes, mommy?"

"Come here, I'm gonna show you something."

He got up and sat beside Cagalli on the sofa. He stared at her with wide inquisitive eyes. Cagalli chuckled and shuffled his curly blond hair, gesturing for him to look at the screen of the computer on her lap.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Cagalli asked as Ade look over the screen.

He looked at her and smiled, nodding.

"Do you want to go there? We can go tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, what do you say?"

"'kay" he replied cheerily.

"Ain't it sad in here?" Cagalli asked, grinning, desperately hiding her bitterness.

Ade pouted and nodded cutely, causing his mom to laugh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

His mobile phone rang. It's muffled ringing was the only sound in his quiet office for his keyboard was digital. He took it out his breast pocket and read the caller ID: Mother. He tapped the answer button and put the phone over his ear.

"Hello Mother" Athrun greeted.

"_Hello honey, good afternoon" _came Lenore Zala's pleasing voice over the line. _"Am I disturbing you?"_

"No, I'm not very busy right now" he reassured her. "Why? What's the problem?"

"_Ah, it isn't a problem. Rather, a request."_

"Ok. Let's hear it then."

"_You see, your father and I are dying to see Cagalli" _she whined. He could almost imagine his mother pouting. His eyebrows rose as he thought about it. Right, his parents haven't seen Cagalli ever since her arrival. _"We heard from Dearka that she'd changed immensely, though he won't spill on the details. Shame…"_

He unconsciously smiled, imagining his mother complaining while sipping tea. His parents had treated the twins like their own children, so he was not surprised about his mother going on about Cagalli not visiting.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he responded with a question.

"_Why, bring her over the house of course."_

"Mother-"

"_Athrun"_ Lenore cut him sternly. This was one of those times when Lenore does not accept refusal. This was one of those times Athrun cannot, must not, reject her request, or rather, demand.

He sighed in defeat. "All right"

"_Yey!"_ she cheered, instantly lighting up upon his admittance.

"-but"

"_But?"_ she asked worriedly.

"She might be busy you know, considering that she hadn't even visited you once. We don't know when she'll have free time."

"_Oh, that?"_ she thought for a moment_, "Well, she may be busy. But, ask her when she'll have time to see us, okay?"_

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask her."

"_Athrun,"_ she started carefully, _"are you and Cagalli-"_

"Mother, I need to go" he cut her off flatly.

He cut off the connection rudely and fought the urge to throw his phone on the wall. She always reminds him every time. Every time…

Pity…that's one thing he didn't want.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How is it, baby?" Cagalli inquired.

"Hmm" Ade tasted the lasagna Cagalli made. It was dinner time and both mother and son had been craving for an Italian. "It's yummy!" he squealed in delight, giving Cagalli thumbs up.

"Yes!" Cagalli cheered, raising a fist over her head. "Come on, let's eat, let's eat! I'm hungry!"

When both Cagalli and Ade finished eating, Cagalli put their plates on the sink, but before she could start washing, a maid came over and stopped her. "Miss Cagalli, let me do the dishes" she said shyly.

Cagalli huffed "Come on you guys. How many times do I have to tell you that it's all right? Let me do it."

"But-"

The maid was stopped when another maid walked in the kitchen carrying a phone with her. "A call for you, Miss Cagalli"

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked, walking over to where the maid is.

"Sir Athrun, Miss"

"Okay" she nodded, taking the phone on her ear, "Yo, what's up?"

"_Hey," _he started tentatively. _"Are you free tomorrow?"_

"Unfortunately, no" she replied, sounding guilty. "Why?"

"_Nah, it's just my mother" _he replied nonchalantly. _"She asked me to ask you when you'd be able to see them. Apparently, Dearka told her that you'd changed a lot so it's picking her interest."_

"Oh, Aunt Lenore! Oh my God!" she exclaimed, slapping a hand on her forehead. "How is she? And Uncle Patrick? Oh God, I'm so horrible!"

"_It's fine."_ he said gently, calming her. _"Besides, she told me that any time would be fine. She understands you're busy."_

"Yeah, I have been quite busy" she said tiredly, massaging her temples. "We visited my mom and dad's grave two days ago. I'm planning on going to the countryside too. You know, to visit Aunt Caridad and Uncle Haruma. Mana and I have been going over my old things, blah blah blah…the whole shebang"

She could hear him chuckling.

Athrun was leaning over the glass wall of his condo, looking down at the night lights of the city below.

It was like the conversations they had when they were younger—friendly, he bitterly thought. He was still on the phone with her right now and he clearly heard her when she said _'We _visited my mom and dad's grave'. It was probably that Ade guy. He sighed after laughing.

"Okay, just tell me when you'll be free to meet them, yeah?" he asked politely. "So that I can inform Mother"

"_Tell them sorry, 'kay? I promise to visit them when I have the time."_

"Yeah, sure"

Hearing no response, he dropped the call. Five seconds later, his phone rang again. His brows rose as he looked at it.

He smirked, "Miss me already?"

"_In your dreams, Zala!" _Cagalli huffed. _"You know what? Forget it."_

"Hey, come on, I was just kidding" he pleaded, smiling as he did so.

She snorted.

"Cagalli, come on. Sorry, please?"

"_Okay, whatever"_ she said, sounding excited. _"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"_

"No" he said immediately, grinning.

"_Come with me?"_

"Yeah, sure. Where? What time?"

"_I'm gonna let you in on a secret"_ she said quietly and seriously. _"Don't hate me, promise?"_

"Of course I won't hate you!" he frowned, finding her rather strange saying such things.

"_Do you promise that?"_

"Yeah, I swear" said Athrun solemnly.

"_It's why Kira's mad at me"_

Athrun went to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Finally, he'd know! He'd know what the problem between the twins was! "I won't be mad at you, I promise" How could he be mad at her anyway?

"_Keep your word, okay Athrun?"_ she asked softly. There was vulnerability in her voice. _"I couldn't stand it if you'd be mad at me too."_

He bit his lip. What could it be? It was impossible to rile Kira up. Heck, the guy's like a person who can't even break a damn glass! Sure, he sometimes curses, but none too foul. Seeing him wasted and hearing him snap last Saturday was like looking at an entirely different person.

Oh, what the hell! He was not Kira dammit! And this is Cagalli! If she needs him, then she can very well use him to her heart's content. Even as just as a friend, he wouldn't mind…that's right, he wouldn't. This was more than he could ask for.

This was more than what he deserved.

"I won't Cagalli" he said tenderly. "I'm not Kira. I won't get mad at you."

"_Okay, pick me up before noon on the park outside Cleofe's."_

"All right" he smiled. He could hear the obvious relief in her tone. Cleofe's was a pastry shop they both frequented to many years ago. Cagalli had a sweet tooth and he'd been dragged to that shop every single time she craves for cakes. That part of the city wasn't too crowded too and what's even better with it was that it was near the sea. Cagalli likes the sea.

"_Okay bye"_

"Bye"

"_And Athrun?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Thank you" _

She hung up, leaving him grinning like an idiot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was an hour before noon and it had been hours ago that he arrived at their meeting place.

He was just wearing a simple grey V-neck shirt and white jeans, but everyone's eyes were on him. He had sunglasses on and although his hair had been flown by the wind mercilessly, he still looked like a model straight out of a very fancy magazine.

He was leaning on the side his car. It was red and it had butterfly doors. Inside it, his phone was angrily vibrating.

He was oblivious to the stares and dropped jaws of the strangers in the vicinity though. He was too immersed in his own thoughts to even care of the world around him.

The females had their hearts sent aflutter at the sight of the young man. Even older women were staring at this gorgeous male! Teenage girls were feasting their starving eyes over this rare piece of meat. He was definitely jaw-dropping!

The males, though jealous because they could not compare, were privately amazed of his car. It would take them lesser folks a few lifetimes to afford such a car!

On the other side of the street, was a white sedan. Inside the said car, Cagalli checked her watch. 11:16.

She bit her lip; she was growing anxious and nervous all of a sudden. It's not that she didn't trust Athrun's word; it's just that she fears that in the spur of the moment, he'd forget what he'd promise her last night. She was so nervous.

A small hand touched her arm and she looked down to see Ade watching her with worried eyes.

"Ade" she started. He still has no idea of who they're going to meet. "We're going to meet mommy's best friend, okay? He's been friends with me and Uncle Kira since we were kids so I want you to meet him."

His eyes widened.

Cagalli tried to reassure him, she smiled as she calmed him down, "Don't worry. He's very nice. You can trust him."

"But you said that to me when you talked about Uncle Kira" he said meekly, his head bowed down.

Cagalli met Afhmed's gaze on the rearview mirror. He had volunteered to drive them to the park where they'll meet with Athrun. His knowing look met her nervous one.

"Well, if you don't want to meet him, it's okay" she said gently, caressing his hair. "We'll just head to where we originally are going."

Ade chewed on his lip and looked up. He looked straight to his mother's reassuring eyes and shook his head. "Let's go meet your best friend mommy."

Cagalli smiled appreciatively at him. She could not help but feel a lot less nervous because of Ade's bravery. She put on her sunglasses, got out of the car followed by Ade, and then thanked Afhmed. They both watched the car until it turned in a corner.

Cagalli held Ade's hand in her. They were in front of Cleofe's and opposite it was the park. She still could not see Athrun. It may be because the park is just too big or he still may not be there yet.

Cagalli found strength at the fragile pressure in her right hand. Oh Ade. She felt his hand tugging at her and she laughed. "Come on mommy!" This kid is a lot braver than she is!

They crossed the road and proceeded to the park. She moved her head from side to side, looking for a midnight blue hair. Noticing a few people near the sea-side wall on the parking area, her curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards them. Ade was beside her, his small hand still on hers, moving his head from side to side slowly, observing the park.

When Cagalli got near, she saw Athrun. Her brows went up at the sight of his car. Gorgeous! She would've whistled if not for the situation. So that's why a few people were staring.

"Athrun!" she called.

He looked up to see her upon hearing her voice and pushed himself off the car. "Cagalli, hey!" he greeted her whilst striding towards her.

"Your promise, don't forget" she said warily, straight to the point.

He stared at her eyes intently, raising both hands in the air. "You got my word Cagalli"

He wasn't able to notice anything else. His mind was just centered on Cagalli and her alone, everything else was irrelevant. He didn't even notice that there was something behind her. Or someone.

She nodded, "I'll punch you senseless if you hurt him Zala"

"Him?" he said, taking off his sunglasses, his eyes were narrowed. "Is this about this 'Ade' guy?"

Cagalli put her glasses on top of her head, her eyes wide. "H-how?" then realization sunk in. "Of course! Sunday!"

Athrun looked away.

"He's here with me" she said, looking at his face with furrowed brows. "He wants to meet you."

Athrun took a deep breath, closing his eyes, thinking about his promise, forcing himself to not back down from it now. It was a promise. A promise he made to Cagalli, of all people. "Yeah sure" he said quietly, his voice breaking a bit. "Where is he?"

Cagalli stepped aside and put her hands on Ade's shoulder. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "He's here," coaxing Athrun to open his eyes.

Cagalli watched Athrun gulped a little before opening his eyes. He blinked, looking at her first and then down. His eyes grew wide open when his eyes landed on Ade's defiant, glaring blue ones.

Shit.

He didn't know what to feel right at the moment. His lips were parted and his hands were trembling slightly. He looked back up to see Cagalli biting her lip, looking every bit anxious. She was searching his face, begging him to say something…anything.

As his gaze settled back to the boy, Ade, he remembered his conversation with Cagalli over the phone last night.

"_Don't hate me, promise?"_

"_Of course I won't hate you!"_

"_Keep your word, okay Athrun? I couldn't stand it if you'd be mad at me too."_

"_I won't Cagalli. I'm not Kira. I won't get mad at you."_

He didn't hate her. He wasn't mad at her. He was just too surprised, relieved even.

But he was still hurt. She has a kid.

But, who was he to judge?

On the other hand, he felt really foolish to have thought of Ade as Cagalli's lover. But who can blame him anyway? He had misunderstood her filial love towards her son as an excuse for his envy. At the moment, he so wanted to pounce his head to a concrete wall, hard. How ridiculous can he get?

He walked closer towards them and knelt in front of Ade. Athrun smiled at the boy and offered his hand, "Hello Ade, my name is Athrun."

Ade smiled at him.

* * *

Well, how about that? Review please ^_^


End file.
